1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor mask for placement on a patient for monitoring physiological signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a sensor mask that is highly flexible, lightweight, and inexpensive and that can be quickly and easily attached to and removed from a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrodes are commonly used for sensing and monitoring physiological signals such as eletroencephalographic (EEG) signals, electrooculargraphic (EOG) signals, or electromyographic (EMG) signals for diagnosing and treating certain medical conditions. For example, to diagnose and treat sleep disorders such as sleep apnea, a plurality of electrodes are placed on a patient's scalp and face to sense physiological signals representative of brain waves, eye movements, facial muscle movements, and respiration. The signals sensed by the electrodes are then recorded and analyzed to diagnose and treat the sleep disorder.
Unfortunately, existing electrodes are uncomfortable, difficult and time-consuming to attach, and costly, especially when more than one electrode is used at a time. This is because prior art electrodes are typically secured on a patient individually with tape and/or adhesives then each individually wired to a recording/analyzing device with a plurality of wires. This arrangement results in a tangle of wires that is uncomfortable and that interferes with the patient's natural movements, making it difficult for the patient to sleep. Moreover, the attachment and wiring of all the electrodes often takes over an hour to complete, thus inconveniencing both the patient and the medical personnel monitoring the patient and increasing the cost of a monitoring session.
Sensor devices having a plurality of individual pre-wired electrodes directly mounted on a mask that fits over a patient's head or face have been developed to alleviate some of the above-described problems. However, known sensor masks still utilize individual electrodes that are merely attached to a mask or electrodes formed from printed circuits of thick foil material and therefore are bulky, heavy and uncomfortable to wear. Moreover, known sensor masks are expensive to manufacture and therefore must be frequently sanitized and reused.